lev a anděl
by hyatt death
Summary: life and death are strange love and hate are on a slim line that can waver and you dont always beleive something dispite proof. but things can change the same with people. 2718 mentions of abuse and rape
1. the falešný death

I never imagined that I would see someone close to me dead.

Dead

Dead

Dead

It's a strange word…makes me uncomfortable. In his native language its pronounced mrtvý or at least that's what reborn said when we found him. He even took his hat off and bowed his head saying sorry. Gokudera vomited. Takashi looked away from the body and hugged chrome who was crying. Mukuro was pissed at me yelling at me telling me it was my fault. Dino was outside calling the police. And ryohei was sitting on the coffee table in front of the body with his hand on what was once a warm shoulder his head in his hands.

But me. Well I'm in what you call shock. I'm currently staring at hibari. Who is the body.

The dead body.

He'd been sick oh so sick and he was being abused and raped but I didn't believe him. Not hibari kyouya no never him. He's strong tough he's never defeated even when he loses. But the signs were there magic is a strange thing he didn't quite get but he saw hibari's real form not much different from his normal looks except his hair is long down to his hips and wavy. His features are softer more feminine. He's shorter about 5'2. His body curvier and thin. Oh god thin, his ribs poked through, his joints looked large and grotesque. He was nothing but skin and bone.

From what I saw you think I would save him but I didn't. And now I'm scared because those eyes, mismatched a bright blue and a gold yellow, there staring at me. His hair is flowing like water over a flowered couch that looks older than dino. His blue chapped lips are parted and blood is still pouring out of his mouth despite being dead for about an hour. He's on his back with one arm hanging over the edge a white sheet covering him there's blood staining it where the blanket lays on his crotch. He looks like an angel.

The police are here now winded from the 8 story walk up. It's not like we're on the good side of the tracks.

They call the medical examiner and usher us out arresting hibari's dad and taking his mom to the hospital she's obviously insane all she's done is cry in another language about her baby; if she's not insane then she's close to it.

Dino walks us to my house and we all try to sleep, chrome and mukuro are lying on my bed she's still crying. I'm lying in between gokudera and Takashi, ryohei is on the other side of Takashi. Ryohei and Takashi are holding hands and gokudera is shaking still. Reborn is downstairs with dino and my mom and dad I can hear their voices traveling up through the floorboards. The kids are in there room unaware of everything.

Unknown to anyone a heart is beating in the morgue waiting to be found.

But for now I think I should go to the beginning.

Hello! I now I now kind of sad but it gets better I promise. Oh in case it wasn't clear hibari is uke and tsuna is seme. It was tsuna's pov by the way I don't know if it was clear. And I guess everyone was kind of ooc but then again they never had anyone "die" from their team so ya. Oh by the way in this hibari is from Czech republic its set in the same universe as my other story 'these moments' and this is a continued story.

lev a anděl means the lion and angel in Czech

Please review it I will give you cookies!


	2. the begining

Aefit you get so many cookies you have no idea! Thank you dear for the review you made my day and I promise that everything shall be revealed in good time

Ps there is cussing violence and rape if this may offend you then this story may not be for you

God my life is fucked up.

I'm only half awake my head is throbbing and bleeding from the plate that had been busted over my head. My _father _had done it then carried me to my bed. Where he is now taking my close off. I'm in my true form so at least my face is covered in my hair. It makes me feel slightly better. I'm just glad my grandma taught me magic before we were moved to Japan. I remember getting a letter a week after our move saying that some people had killed her because she was a gypsy.

I went to the gypsy homes and hung out there I think that's why he's angrier than normal tonight. He hates being reminded of things. My mother also thinks I'm her mom because I smell like a fire just like my grandma use to, so that means that there'd be no sex from her ether. He had given her vodka instead of water to make her sleep at supper.

He doesn't prep me, he just shoves in me. I don't even feel it. I've gone numb. Concentrating on other things so I can survive this torture.

It's a nice bed at least. When we first moved here these people gave us money to get furniture and food and what not so that we could survive long enough to get jobs. We got a couch that has a pull out mattress and two queen size beds. Along with a table to fit the big kids at.

There had been a lot of us. 7 kids all born right after each other with 2 sets of twins. The oldest one of us was Konstantin. Then the older twins Danek and katica. The younger twins Dominik and Aneta then Zoja and then me. Kyouya is my middle name my real name is Andĕl.

Zoja and the younger twins slept on one bed and me and the older twins along with Konstantin slept on the other. about a month after grandma died the abuse started. Konstantin was sexually abused. The older twins physically and the younger twins mentally. The 5 used to shield me and Zoja from it but one day katica hit back and dad cut her arm off.

After that, they left, went into the mafia as hit man katica is still armless but is powerful last I heard she has a large sledge hammer that she uses to kill people. Kind of gruesome but eh, after years of abuse you kind of become like that. The only ones left were me and Zoja. Now she won't believe that I'm being abused says "I have it coming" and that "I and nothing but a coura a kurva who seduced our father with my magic" but I'm sure that's just her coping mechanism with all of this.

Corse I'm pathetic "hibari" may be able to hold those tonfa's but I find it difficult to do so in my real form. I'm not allowed to eat and when I am I tend to throw it up a couple hours after. I'm way to thin. My arms can't handle them in my "hibari" form I'm 5foot7 but I'm actually only 5foot2 even tsuna is 5foot4. But luckily growing up just after the revolution and the war it was a must do to be able to defend yourself and be a gypsy so I was taught knife skills.

I'm brought back to reality by a horribly painful thrust but he's almost done. His hips dig in rather painfully into my thighs and his hands are squishing my hips and waist so tightly that I'll probobly get bruises by morning. He tends to like me to moan so I'll probobly get whipped with his belt again but that happens every night so it's all good.

He finally cums and I'm extremely grateful, like I thought, he grabs his belt and grabs my hair to hold me down. He whips me 4 times once across my shoulder blades once in the middle of my back once on the ass and once on my thighs and _oh god!_ Do they hurt so badly. He's quiet for a while just standing over me on the bed and I just let him then he pulls the quilt up over me and brushes my hair out of my face.

As he lays his huge hand, bigger than my skull, on my head I flinch. But all he does is lean down and kiss my forehead and mumbles, miluji tě můj anděl…

I begin to cry then

God my life is fucked up.

It shall be revealed eventually who moved his family from Czech and if it wasn't clear they were moved because of violence from Nazi's that are still around

Tsuna is actually 5foot 1 but for the story he is taller if you have a problem with it then bite me.

The Czech Republic was 100 percent done forming on Jan. 1, 1993. And hibari lived there until age 9 and the war they are talking about is ww2

Miluji tě můj anděl means I love you my angel

And coura a kurva means slut and whore

oh and Konstantin and the others left when hibari was 12 and Zoja was 13 if anyone has any questions about his other siblings just ask they will be in here but not to horribly much they will have greater roles in the story way later ahead and god knows when that will be.

Next chapter has tsuna in it!

Please review this time you'll get unicorn farts! They smell like rainbows!


	3. bad feelings

My alarm is going off

What I'd do for five more minutes.

Corse knowing reborn that's how many minutes I have to get ready and get to school.

When I look up I actually have 30 he must be in a good mood today.

I got up got dressed and went down stairs. Mom was cooking. Well she's always cooking but this time she's _**cooking**_. Means dads coming home again.

I kinda like him coming home. Except for the giving the kids alcohol thing. I don't really listen to anyone talking I just eat and then I leave. I got this weird feeling. On the way I meet up with gokudera and Takashi. There arguing over something, god knows what, and I tell them to cut it out and stop.

"hey boss remember that project in history?" gokudera is looking at me and I have to think

"ummmmmmmmmmm….I don't actually" I rub the back of my head and laugh nervously definitely don't need that zero and reborn's punishment

"na don't worry tsuna they haven't even passed it out yet they just want us to team up into groups of three so you in?" ahhhhh…I can always count on takashi to calm me down.

"well in that case yes I am in" we walk the rest of the way just talking about stupid things then we get to the school and I see him.

Hibari kyouya is standing at the entrance with Tetsu. There talking but I don't know what about. As we got closer these 3 girls and 2 boys that looked related to each other came up to hibari.

One of the boys the taller of the two with short blonde hair and dark skin was the first to speak. "Anděl we have a huge problem."

Kyouya tilted his head to the side. The shorter boy with long blonde hair and slightly lighter skin motioned to the girls to talk. "Andĕl tvůj táta je v obci hledá pro vás."

kyouya looked panicked and scared "co, proč?"

"Nevíme, proč se právě objevil vztek a začala požadovat, aby bylo znát, že jsi" one of the other girls spoke this time.

The third and final girl grabbed his arm and pulled him along saying "nemůžeme ho zastavit sami potřebujeme pomoc, ale nechtěla mu ublížit, takže to je důvod, proč jsme si přivezli chlapce."

The six turned away and started to run in the direction of the train station. As he ran away hibari shouted over his shoulder "Tetsu, podržte pevnost pro mě!"

When we walked up to Tetsu I asked him what that was all about and he told us he didn't know he didn't speak their language. I looked over at Takashi who was very quiet; he was staring in the direction they had run off in. "takashi are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh ya I'm good…I'm good." Takashi then begun to follow us in.

I had the feeling today would not be good for someone.

Be it us or kyouya.

So I'm using google translate and it has me very scared as I translate English to Czech that it is wrong so if anyone from Czech is reading please help me fix things if there bad.

What there saying isn't really a big deal till the next chapter which will hopfully be out later today but I've spent all night writing these last two chapters so hopfully I'm going to bed.

"Andĕl tvůj táta je v obci hledá pro vás." -your dad is at the commune he's looking for you.

co, proč?-what, why?

Nevíme, proč se právě objevil vztek a začala požadovat, aby bylo znát, že jsi-we don't know why he just showed up angry and started demanding to know were you were

nemůžeme ho zastavit sami potřebujeme pomoc, ale nechtěla mu ublížit, takže to je důvod, proč jsme si přivezli chlapce.- we can't stop him on our own we need help but didn't want him to hurt you so that's why we brought the boys.

podržte pevnost pro mě- hold down the fort for me

those three girls are gypsy's from the commune and the two boys are Australians that are on the run from there country because they killed there dad so they could be lovers. There very good friends of kyouyas'


	4. the pain

I don't think I've been this scared in years.

Not since katica lost her arm.

As we got on the train I turned back to my original form. I'm in my mom's old close. A thick sweater that goes off my shoulders and a long flowing skirt. I shiver at the feel the cold metal of the train under my bare feet.

The girls are sitting down together talking away and Baz has Adnoartina (Tina for short) in his lap to take up less space. Even though the train is empty. The only ones on the train are old ladies going to market and they stay far away from us.

Were undesirables.

I'm far too nervous to sit down I switch my weight from feet to feet. Tina stands up and wraps his arms around me some of his hair falls on my shoulder and mixes with my black hair. He nuzzles my neck and licks my ear lobe before speaking "anděl if you can your welcome to come to our apartment when ever."

The girls may not understand us but I'm sure they get the gist. I blush "I may take you up on that offer if I can walk afterwards."

The train hits the last stop and we all get off. We still have 2 miles to walk before we get there. When we get there I find out they got him home so the boys walk me home.

The boys live on the 5th floor so I have to walk the rest of the way up alone. It wasn't until I put my hand on the door knob that I realize I'm shaking. I'm really scared. Really, really scared. I don't know what will happen all I know is that when it's over I can go to the boys' apartment they treat me decently in the bed and out of it. Plus I could use sleeping in between two warm bodies.

When I walk in I'm instantly hit then drug by my arm into my bedroom. He beats me for what feels like forever and then forces me into giving him oral sex. Then he leaves. I'm beyond relived. I hear some banging in the kitchen and my fear is back. He comes back into my room with a pot. Then it hits me.

I didn't wash the dishes.

I was allowed to eat and forgot the dishes.

He swung the pot down and hit me in the ribs so hard I could feel them crack. He hits me two more times and leaves. The pain is unbearable I can't get help I don't have money to pay a doctor and if I change form the wound won't go over to him, even if his go to me.

I just lay there I can't move very well, I don't think I could handle the boys now. I definitely can't go to school, Tetsu will want to know, and he has enough problems he doesn't need to hear mine. I reach under my mattress and pull out a book. My most prized possession it's filled with spells. I find one to help speed up my broken bones.

As soon as I find it I cast it and just lay there waiting for it to be done my chest hurts so badly. My bones are back in place now and I feel better even though my lungs hurt. I'm about to fall asleep when suddenly I cough. One cough becomes 2 then 3, 4, 5 and the next thing I know.

I'm coughing blood.

Hello my darlings! I have finally uploaded! Sorry for the wait but this chapter refused to flow for me. So please tell me if something doesn't make sense.

Please review it helps me a lot and makes me feel loved


	5. the begining of the end

I'm sorry its been so long my health isn't so good at the moment I caught bronchitis and got meds for it but I finished them and was supposed to be better before I even started this fic. I've been getting worse and worse the past few days I've been coughing so hard and long I vomit. I'm very sorry if updates are weird for a while. Thank you for your patience and support

I haven't seen hibari for a while.

3 days actually.

Well if you count the day he left. Then it's been 3 days. I've been worried I won't lie. I was tempted to go to Tetsu but yesterday I overheard him and another prefect talking about hibari. Tetsu said he didn't know what was going on. Hibari refused to answer his calls.

I was worried, everyone was. Hibari was strong if someone beat him up again then they might go after our school. You know what? I'm going to his house tonight after school. This is stupid! He's tough he's fine but my stupid brain refuses to admit that he's ok.

As soon as school is out I jump up and walk as fast as I can out of school. Suddenly I hear my name being called, when I turn around its kyoko running up to me. "Kyoko-chan what's wrong?"

"Tsuna I have a very important question!" she stomped he foot and had a rather serious look on her face.

"Ummmm…ok but I'm trying to check on hiba..."I was then interrupted with a rather loud yell of

"Tsuna do you like haru? Cuz I really like her and I think she likes me back but it seems like you two like each other!"As she was saying this her arms were all over the place. "Wait did you say you were trying to check on hibari?"

"Uh ya he hasn't been here for three days I'm worried"

"Do you even know where he lives?" she crosses her arms and raises one eyebrow.

"…now that you mention it no I don't."

"Dumbass I'll take you to his house I'm a little worried too." I was so taken aback by the cussing and her confession to liking haru I stumbled a little when she grabbed my arm and dragged me in the direction of the train station.

We get on the train and go the last stop. "hey kyoko?"

"What?" she stops walking and looks at me putting her hands on her hips.

"How do you know where hibari lives?"She barks a laugh and turns back around walking in the direction of the not so nice side of town.

"Well my parents are from Italy which is why my hair is blonde, same with ryohei. My mom works for "classified" people same with you. She was asked to help get some gypsies out of Czech and get them to Japan for relocation. They were very important people that were needed alive and well. "

"What do you mean by "classified" people? Oh you mean the maf-"suddenly kyoko's hand is covering my mouth. She looks scared and is looking around at the people around us.

"Watch your mouth some of these people are on the run from them. They will kill you do you understand?" I nodded and she turned back around and begun walking again "but anyway mom decided that we would be safer in Japan as well so all of the family went with her. Kyouya was part of the gypsies that needed to be taken out of Czech. I and ryohei were enchanted by the gypsies. They way they sang and danced. They were always playing music and having fun. When they needed money for food they danced for it. At night every one sat around fires and told stories of wild adventures. Kyouya was closes to our age so we often played with him. We traveled in wagons the whole way until the sea when we got there we loaded all of the wagons up on a boat and got to Japan then traveled to naminori. The gypsies moved in here and we moved in to the better side of town but me and kyouya remained friends."

"Wow. So hibari is from Czech and you're from Italy and you two met because your mom helped relocate them to Japan"

She stopped in front of a large building and turned around to face me. "Yep bout sums it up! So this is his building we have to walk up to the 8th floor and then go to the 6th door."

We begun to walk up to the top floor "you do realize that that's a little farfetched right?"

"Hey last I checked your walking up these stairs too mister."

"Ok you got me there" we walked up the rest of the stairs in silence until we got to the top.

"This is kyouyas home beware you might not like what you see." She knocked on the door. A couple seconds later we heard shuffling and coughing.

When the door opened I was left speechless. A girl stood in the door way her hair was long and tangled she had dark bags under her eyes and looked as if she would cry any minute. She was small, so thin and short. Her close emphasized her smallness all she wore was a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts. Kyoko jumped to her side "kyouya what happened you look terrible!"

The girl flinched and hugged kyoko "I'll be fine you brought tsuna?"

"I was worried. Are you really hibari?" I couldn't believe it.

"Ah! Um y-yes I am." Hibari grabbed kyoko's sleeve and moved behind her slightly.

"Kyouya uses magic to hide his true form. He's still a boy but this is what he really looks like." I just couldn't believe it he's so tiny he's smaller than me.

"I didn't what you to find out!" he started to cough, doubling over from the force of it. His hair slid over his shoulders and some of his back showed. There was what looked like belt marks on his back. When he finished coughing he stood up straight and looked at his hand. I heard kyoko gasp and when I looked I was shocked. There was blood.

I couldn't handle it I turned away and ran down the stairs I couldn't believe it I just couldn't.

That wasn't hibari it was a joke.

I won't believe it.

Yay this chapters done! Shocking about kyoko right? I always see her as a lesbian. a closet butch. And you just gotta love the man handling she dealt tsuna in this chapter. I did. Next chapter shouldn't be too far away thank you for reading and for your patience. Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. the cough

"I can't believe you brought tsuna."

Oh I was pissed. I've seen that look before. The look of hate and disbelief. I wasn't expecting it. I've seen it in the faces of many men but I didn't think I'd see it on tsuna's face.

Kyoko's sitting on my couch next to me with a blanket over the two of us. "I can't believe he's your mafia boss yet he never seen your true form before. Didn't you think that maybe it's time for him to know?"

"No I don't he's done enough stuff to fill a life time he doesn't need my problems to try and fix."

"Tsuna's a good kid. He can help in ways none of us can. Maybe even save you!"

"Kyoko I'll be fi-"I started to cough again and hard. Kyoko rubbed my back until I was done. When I finally stopped I sat up and had blood on my hands.

"Kyouya! What happened this time? How did he hurt you so bad your coughing blood." She slid off of the couch and on to the floor in front of me holding my hands. "This is pathetic kyouya you need help. Help that can be given by tsuna. You just have to ask."

I could feel tears coming "I- I can't I just can't. I just had a few broken ribs"

"At least come see dad. You know he's an ex-mafia doctor. He may be able to help"

"Ok. If it'll make you feel better."

She smiled a sad smile. "thank you, it will"

"Your lucky I love you" we giggle

"Please come home with me and dad can fix you up" she stands and walks to the back. Coming back with a wet washcloth. She wipes my hands off then folds it and wipes my face. I'm not use to such motherly ways it makes me blush.

"Kyoko."

"Yes?" she looks up from wiping my hands

"I'm quitting school"

"What?" she puts her hands on my knees

"I'm quitting school. I can't hold up this fake me."

"Its ok I promise. Its ok lets go to my house we can talk there."

Very short chapter sorry for that. Figured out why I'm sick I have pneumonia I'm slowly getting better. Oh and I has A PRESENT! If you go here

shinolovesme. /#/d531rmv

Remove the spaces and you get to see what hibari's true form looks like kind of its not even close to looking like him. But its close enough if you wanna see what anyone else looks like just tell me and I'll do it for ya.

And to let you all know flames are welcome I wanna know.


	7. brusing

I've been trying to not think about last night

It was awkward to say the least

I hope kyouya isn't going to be at school today. I don't think that I can look him in the eye. I don't believe that he really looks like that.

Takashi, gokudera, and I are currently standing outside. The weather is cold today but still nice. Gokudera is talking away I'm not really lisening

"Hey isn't that kyoko? Man she looks pissed."

That definitely caught my attention. "What! Oh shits hide me!"

"Where's tsuna!" I was currently hiding behind Takashi course that was very dumb of me because he laughed and pointed at me. "You asshole"

She grabbed my arm and reared the other arm back. Then punched me.

Hard.

I fell down utterly surprised. Gokudera and Takashi must have been too cuz they were very quiet at the moment

"You know what! I had high hopes for you tsuna. I thought maybe you could help kyouya, but no you ran away when you saw him. And you can't tell me you didn't see the marks I know you did."Gokudera was helping me to my feet when kyoko pulled him away from me and pushed me back down "you don't deserve to stand while I tell you about this. I don't wanna look into your eyes I already know what I'll see in them. You know his lungs are bruised badly very bad he's coughing blood up so he doesn't drown in it. He's quitting school cuz he can't handle having to hide himself. But tsuna its people like you that make him hide."

She turned and walked inside the school. Takashi was the first to speak "tsuna? What was she talking about?"

"I don't truly know. I really don't understand what I saw but it wasn't nice. Don't worry about it though"

Woooooo! Another chapter done! Next chapter will be better. It has a SUPRIZE this one sucks donkey balls its ok you can say it sucked cuz it did. I wanted to get this done before I had to go to the doctor I got to get an x-ray done so ya hopefully I can get another chapter done today if not then early tomorrow. Since its semi planed out.

Please review it makes me a very happy person


	8. freinds

I wasn't expecting much today.

I never really do when you expect things it takes energy. And at the moment energy is not something I wanna be wasting.

It's cold outside its starting to get colder there talking about snow soon. I bundle up in a thick wool skirt and a thicker sweater and head out the door. Grabbing a scarf and wrap it around the back of my head and my neck.

When I get to the 3rd floor I spot a girl around my age she was about tsuna's size with purple hair. She turned around as she heard me coming down the stairs. Oh god it's that girl that hangs out with mukuro. "Ah Mr. Cloud man?"

"Afraid so. Guess I can't just walk back up these stairs like this never happened before can I?" I walked up next to her "where are the others?"

Her face became sad and her eye lowered getting tears in it. "He kicked me out."

Now there was a tear going down her face. She's so adorable, it should be illegal. I hug her patting her head like the women from the compound do. "It's ok dear it's his lose. From what I've seen of you you're strong and loyal. He's an idiot to lose you. Come we will make good tea and make you better"

"Mr. Cloud man-"

"Kyouya"

"Kyouya do you live in this building?" she started to follow me up the stairs

"Of course I do top floor in fact" when we got to the top I unlock the door and let her in.

"Um…I really don't wanna be rude but-"her gaze was on the floor and then it hit me. There was broken glass and dirt everywhere.

"You can totally keep your shoes on. I didn't realize it was so dirty sorry" I walk to the kitchen and started to make tea while the girl sits at the table. We are silent until the tea is done. I sit down across from her and hand her, her cup. "So chrome right?" she nods "if you wanna tell me what happened go ahead."

She takes a sip and I giggle at the face she makes she must only drink Japanese tea. "Mukuro got his body back so I'm not needed anymore. Ken and chikusa never liked me so I was told to leave. Reborn told me he's help me out but I felt bad about it so when I found this place it was perfect the land lord helped me as well he had some furniture in storage. Apparently it was in the here when he bought the place but it's very creepy. The bed he brought me is round and my bath tub is heart shaped and red."

I laugh the poor thing "this used to be a love hotel. But it didn't really work out so they turned it into apartments. The love hotel was very run down the furniture was nice but you had to walk up a lot of stairs and it kind of killed the mood. The people took most of the furniture with them when they sold it but the top 3 rooms were still full. When they rented them out the people tended to take the furniture with them a few didn't want the furniture so the landlord put it is storage. But all our bathrooms are like that mine looks like a giant tea cup that's clear. There are a couple boys that live on the 5th floor there tub is a claw footed tub. I'll show you to the boys later though I think you'd like them just for the love of god don't mention that they look alike and act like lovers they are brothers that are also lovers"

"Are all people that unique or just the ones you hang out with" we laughed "so why do you live here and why do you look like this? Mukuro told me you used magic but I didn't understand him."

"Ah will I'm not from Japan me and my family moved here from Czech Republic. My siblings are all gone to the mafia and my dad isn't exactly a good man he's a little violent. I'm covered in a lot of bruises so I hide them with magic and you missy are one smart cookie"

"Why thank you. I try I wasn't really liked in school they thought I was strange because I was quirky. I got along with the librarian we use to have long conversations about everything. It made me smarter than them. " She got this giant grin and had a very playful tone to her voice. "I'm a lot like you I guess; I hide my true self from people. But I do have to ask if I tried to take over your mind would I get lost like the rumors say?"

"My dear if you tried I can assure you you'd wish you didn't" we laugh again. "But I do have the feeling that we will be good friends" I like this girl she gives me this feeling inside a good one. She reminds me of all those people I met when I was younger. The sweet people who wanted to play and dance with us. The ones who didn't think we were monsters, or going to steal their wallets their kids and leave their daughters pregnant.

"You know what me too" we clink our cups together

Tis done! Hope you like it. please review it it would be apreciated


	9. alone

Sorry for the wait. Hope you like

Its been a month since anyones seen kyouya. Apparently chrome has been talking to him about everyday. Apparently she lives below him. She hates me now too. So does kyoko and haru (who apparently are dating each other now) ryohei and mukuro just ignore me. And when dino came over he kept looking at me with sad eyes. But takashi and gokudera still like me.

Takashi gokudera and me are siting in my room working on the project for history. Takashi looked over at me.

"Hey tsuna. my mom was from Czech. She died when I was 9 her and dad went back to Czech to help some people over there and she died I was with my dads sister." Takashi kept his eyes on the table as he spoke to me. "She taught me how to speak Czech though. I know what kyouya was saying all that time ago tsuna. So what the hell is going on?"

"w-what do you mean?"

"they were talking about something violent. And kyoko talked about how she had hope for you and now everyone hates you. What. Is. Going. On." As takashi talked he never looked up. Gokudera just watched on looking lost.

"I don't really know. But what ever is going on is a show." Takashi looked up his face angry.

"well what is it that's a show? Don't act like I'm dumb. I understand! Something is wrong between everyone and you! Know what the hell is it and don't lie to me!"

"fine! If you wanna know so damn bad then here!" now I was angry "kyouya is apparently lieing to us about his hole existence he looks nothing like what we think and is apparently being hit and abused. And you know what I don't believe it! how many times has he beat people who were stronger than us? And now he's being hit? Doesn't it seem a little odd?"

I herd gokudera gasp as I stared at takashi his eyes were burning with rage. "did you see any cuts or bruises?"

"yeh I did but they-"

"wait….what? that ass is being abused and you saw the bruises and you don't believe it?" takashi and me both turned to look at gokudera. He was holding his cigarette in his hand looking at us with a look of shame directed at us. "I cant….. I cant believe you two understood him and saw it and have done nothing. I mean you two are the ones everyone expects to help others and be nice to others. You're the ones who understand and try everything in their power to help yet-yet you done nothing."

He put his cigarette out and stood up walking to the door. Takashi was the first to jump up and try to reach him. "gokudera wait!"

"no theres something wrong with you two! How could you do that! You know what I don't even care…" and of course before ether of us could even say anything he was gone and out the door.

Takashi looked down then turned around and then turned away and walked out and left as well.

Well. I guess I don't have takashi and gokudera.

I'm alone.

Ok hello everyone sorry for the long wait I got pneumonia real bad most of the time I couldn't even stay awake with all the meds I was on but I'm beter now so yaaaaaaaaaay!

Ok so the next chapter will be the scene right before the 1st chapter I'm gonna try to get it done soon it may have all of those pesky siblings of kyouya's oh and thank you to the lovely person who added my story to there favorites!

Please review it may just possibly(ok it will) make me update faster.


	10. death

Its been a month and a half

I'm so tired.

Always tired it never fails I go to sleep. Sleep 8 hours and I wake up still tired. I sleep more but then more just isn't enough.

My body has been going numb constantly I barley feel anything anymore I just let my father do whatever he wants I couldn't stop him even if I wanted too. My weight has dropped drastically.

Yeah I was shocked I could get skinnier too.

I'm just never hungry anymore. Or cold. The pain has stopped it's just a dull throb.

Chrome and kyoko made haru, ryohei, and mukuro come over and see me. I haven't been able to walk for about 4 weeks and I don't have any energy to move all my energy goes into coughing. Mukuro picked me up and put me on the couch. That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.

As of lately Mom never leaves my sisters room and my father only shows up late at night to sleep and by noon he's gone. Well he hasn't really hit me for a few weeks so I'm not complaining.

None of my cuts have gone away and my bruises have gotten bigger. I know I'm dying it's ok my brother Konstantin called about a week ago telling me him and everyone else was coming over they should be here about a day or so.

They were gonna be here about a month and a half ago but apparently something huge came up. Tsuna's dad was supposed to come too. They stay over in a hotel near his home when they come to Japan.

I'm pretty sure I'll be dead by tonight though. I have blood coming out of my mouth now and my vision is blackening.

I'm pretty sure I'm dead as I see my life flash before my eyes.

Yes I know totally cheesy but I remember and I find myself happy.

I'm about 4 and I'm dancing and twirling just like the other gypsies. Music in my native tongue flowing around us. The fire that keeps us all warm is bright and high. I remember my home it was a simple wooden shack on wheels with one huge bed but it was ours and we loved it. me and all my siblings along with my parents. I remember the people of the towns we went through. I remember all the nice ones and even the mean ones. I remember all of those towns. And I remember the people coming to get us and bring us to Japan. Then I remember the bad things the abuse the rape the denial. The deaths the hatred. The sadness.

But then I remember my friends. Its funny you never relize who your friends are until your dead. I wish I could die without regrets but I love tsuna I really do. I'm pathetic. I think the phone I have is on the table if I can reach it maybe I can tell him I do before I die. I go to reach for it on the coffee table. I cant find it.

He…he

…has….to

Know….

My vision goes black and I'm gone

.

Oh! Oh no! ok so like next chapter will bring you up to the 1st chapter on tsuna's story but through kyouya its up to the point. **I didn't say this in the 1****st**** chapter and I'm very sorry but this chapter takes place at about 8 at night! **The next chapter starts out in the morning!

Just a reminder for you to review and leave me a few words. Flames are welcome.


End file.
